Still Waters Run Deep
by TheTV-Junkie
Summary: An embarrassing coincidence gives Ducky some interesting insights of the bond between Gibbs and Abby.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'NCIS', its characters or anything related to it. There's no money made of this story - all of my stuff is written for entertainment purpose only. :-)

* * *

><p><strong><span>IMPORTANT NOTE<span> to all of my dear readers who don't know yet:** A few days ago (since the end of May 2012) the admins of this site have started removing ALL stories that do not strictly comply with the official rating! Apparently they are particularly targeting the M-rated section (in the 'Harry Potter' Fandom they have already deleted over 15% of the fics stored here!)...

I see their reasoning but still, I think they might be digging their own grave and are going to lose thousands of readers/writers by removing exactly _these_ stories...

Nevertheless, I don't want to lose my account. So, due to this awful situation I have started cutting out everything in my fics the admins might take offence at, starting chronologically with my NCIS fics. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this breaks my heart. :(

HOWEVER, I will definitely NOT leave you out in the rain!_ I will go on writing_ and luckily I have stored a copy of all of my stories (uncut and uncensored of course) here:

**archiveofourown DOT org /users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie/works (kick out the spacing and replace the word 'DOT' with a real dot.)**

In case you still want to follow my stories, I ask you to copy the link above and keep it safe, just in case...

Whenever I make an update to any of my fics, I post it here (but censored) and **as a full version on the AO3 (="Archive of our own").**

Additionally you can find me on Live Journal **(thetv-junkie DOT livejournal DOT com / tag/ my fanfiction - Kick out the spacing and so on BUT NOT** **between 'my' and 'fanfiction'!**). If you friend me on LJ this will have the same effect as a story alert and you'll be notified as soon as I post a new chapter. Just give me some time to set things up there, please.

Any information on how to track my fics individually can be found on LJ. You can still review here if you like, but also on the AO3 and LJ; please don't be uninhibited by this sad 'witch-hunt' and keep on letting me know what you think of my stories! Your feedback is crucial for me to keep on writing. Thank you.

I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. :(

Whatever happened to "unleash your imagination..." :(((

Yours,

The TV-Junkie

* * *

><p>The uncensored version of this specific story can be found here:<p>

**archiveofourown DOT****org /works/ **311588/chapters/499179** **(kick out the spacing and replace the dot with a real dot after copy & paste)

If you're not absolutely sure whether you want to read the mature version **(Readers****18+****only!)**, please have a look at my reviews here; they might help you decide. :) Reviews still very welcome!^^

* * *

><p><strong>Title: "STILL WATERS RUN DEEP"<strong>

**Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Humor**

**Betareader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" - Thanks a lot for your effort! :-)**

* * *

><p>Ducky had just stopped by to return a book after he had taken a long walk on this Saturday evening. He knocked on the door of Gibbs' house but no one answered. Dr Mallard knew from experience that the front door of his friend and co-worker was never locked, so he gently pushed the door open. Entering the hallway after closing the door behind him, Ducky headed for the living room, placing the book on the table. He was just to turn on his heel, when all of a sudden the door burst open, followed by two intertwined, fiercely kissing beings. Ducky stood frozen and his jaw dropped as he realized that these two were Gibbs and Abby...<p>

Not noticing the unexpected visitor, Gibbs claimed Abby's lips in a forceful kiss, lifting her skirt while caressing her upper thighs, purposefully aiming for the junction of her legs. Abby's eyes were appreciatively closed as she ruffled through Gibbs' silver hair, sharing a lingering tongue kiss with him... She fumbled with his belt and fly, quickly getting rid of the disturbing piece of clothing, eager to free what she was longing for.  
>Meanwhile Ducky's heart skipped more than a beat as he was compelled to witness this surreal scenario right in front of him. He had seen a lot during his long years as pathologist at NCIS and way back in Scotland, so he could hardly be shocked by anything - but <em>this<em> was like a car accident – _He just couldn't look away!_

"Tell me, what's on your mind right now, Abby-girl..." Gibbs whispered into Abby's ear, gently biting her earlobe. Abby opened her eyes for a split-second in order to answer his question wordlessly by getting to her knees, but as she recognized Ducky staring at them she squeaked in surprise.

"Ducky!"

Gibbs frowned in confusion and offence. "_Ducky_ ? You think of Ducky right now?"

"No. He's here!" Abby replied, still shocked by that fact. "Ducky is here, Gibbs!"

Gibbs turned around and his brow rose in outright disbelief as he indeed saw Ducky standing thunderstruck in the middle of his living-room, glancing back after some seconds of awkward silence, Abby was the first to react. She quickly walked over to Dr Mallard, gently pulling him down on the chair next to him.

"Oh my god, Ducky, breathe! Please!"

Abby quick-thinking fetched him a glass of Bourbon from the nearby sideboard to calm Ducky's scattered thoughts. Gibbs, however, was still glued to the spot in the foyer. His mind was reeling on how he was to explain this. After all, he didn't want to give Ducky a heart attack!

"Ducky, what are you doing here?" Gibbs eventually asked, his face still puzzled.

"I...I just..." Dr Mallard slowly found his voice again. "I just wanted to return that book I borrowed from you last month. Mother finished reading it yesterday."

Feeling awkward, Abby bit her bottom lip. "Oh Ducky, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have seen this. You okay?" She asked, caring a lot, as always.

"Well, I guess so...thank you, Abigail." Ducky retorted in a shaking voice, gratefully sipping at his Bourbon. Another moment of embarrassing silence filled the room till Ducky finally looked up and pointed at Gibbs.

…(censored part)

Abby couldn't fight back a giggle, wondering if she had ever seen Gibbs blush before. He hastily tried to cover himself with the black coat he wore. Gibbs rubbed his face and joined the others in the living-room, his mind still brooding over what he was to tell Ducky to explain their earlier actions.

"Abby, why don't you just go on with...whatever you intended to do? Don't mind me." Ducky calmly said, downing the rest of his Bourbon.

Abby jerked her head and grinned. Apparently Ducky still hadn't totally recovered from the shock to suggest something like this. "You want me to go on? Right in front of you? Never thought you were that kinky, Ducky." Dr Mallard frowned.

"I'm afraid I can't get that picture out of my head anyway...probably never again." He argued conclusively. "And I can't stand open endings." Abby's eyes widened and she gave Gibbs an amused smirk, waiting for his opinion on this.

With that said an idea flashed to Gibbs' mind. This might just be the perfect solution to avoid any lame explanation! – A task on voyeurism was still on his 'to-do-list' for Abby, however, he had planned this to be in a rather anonymous surrounding, complete with an anonymous audience, not another co-worker just like DiNozzo a week ago. If they continued including them one after another, soon the whole team would be involved... Anyway, in this case it seemed to be necessary to avoid collateral damage, and after all it would neither be healthy nor polite to just kick Ducky out now.

Although this meant a minor change of plan, Gibbs was now determined not to alter the program for tonight.

"Obviously still waters run deep, Duck, huh?" Gibbs said with a crooked smile on his lips. "Stay. You take the responsibility and nobody else must know of this, okay?"

Ducky nodded in approval and turned to Abby, who couldn't believe her ears. This was getting weirder by the minute. "Fine. Abby, if you would be so kind – from a medical point of view, I can't let you leave Jethro with such a..."

…(censored part)

Might it be possible that he felt a little uncomfortable with the presence of Dr Mallard, his friend of many years? However lately, when Gibbs had "borrowed" DiNozzo to join in for something way more kinky* than just sit back and watch, Gibbs had been quite self-aware and confident, even intimidating Tony... Well, maybe this was just man stuff. Whatever! Abby decided to stop pondering and start to focus again.

During the last ten minutes Dr Mallard had watched in awe, silent, composed and attentive. Just some hitched breathing here and there condemned him. After Abby had successfully finished her "medical care", she jumped back to her feet, taking Ducky by the hand and dragging him towards the stairs. Gibbs cleared his throat and headed for the kitchen to get something wrapped up from the fridge.

"Abby, where are we going?" Ducky asked, a little tipsy as he tried to catch up with her.

"Upstairs, Ducky, to the attic...there's our play-room." Abby willingly explained. "And for tonight, it's a school room. - One of my favorite role-plays, you know."

"School room?" Ducky drawled the words, having a hunch where this was leading to.

"Yeah. Well, you know like old-time private schools with canes and paddles and desks and some other stuff I don't know about yet, so this is gonna be a surprise to the both of us." She gave him a wicked grin. "And – as you may have realized by now - I'm not wearing these outfits just for fashionable reasons..."

Ducky gave Abby's outfit a closer look while they leisurely went upstairs. Well, yes, she looked a lot like a school-girl in her short tartan pattern skirt and matching short tie, the short-sleeved and slightly see-through white blouse and evenly white knee-length socks. Her high pigtails were held by some little ribbons of the same tartan color. Basically Abby just looked like Abby usually did but it had never crossed Dr. Mallard's mind that there was more to this than just her gothic-attitude to wearing it. Apparently he was not the only 'still water running deep' here...

"I see. So, I assume you've been a naughty girl, Abigail..." Ducky answered with a smirk as he saw her grin from ear to ear. "Verrrryyy naughty!" She purred, her voice suddenly deep and lewd.

"...and you have to report to the stern headmaster for punishment?"

"Yep!" Abby nodded her head for emphasis, her anticipation quite obvious. Ducky stopped stepping up the stairs, turned around and leered back at Gibbs who had followed in silence.

"You randy old devil!" It almost sounded like appreciativeness contained in his words and so Gibbs started to feel a little less anxious.

Gibbs shrugged and with a devious smile he ushered both of them through the threshold of the attic.

"Oh! I'd never thought I'd live to see this day...in my old age." Ducky reflected for a moment, then started babbling in his unique fashion "That reminds me of a time when I was a young men, back in Scotland..."

Mentally blocking out Ducky's yapping, Gibbs rolled his eyes and locked the door to the attic from the inside. He had the faint suspicion that this was going to be a loooong night and the last thing he needed to deal with now was yet another unexpected 'guest'...

Abby led Ducky to one of the comfy chairs, realizing his sheepish smile.

"Don't worry Ducky, everything's okay. I'm fine with this and you'll see, after a while you'll be fine with it too. – Just like Tony." She added with a wicked grin.

"Tony?" Dr Mallard asked with some surprise. "What do you mean by that, Abigail?"

"Well...we borrowed Tony lately for..."

"Abby!" Came Gibbs' sharp voice, silencing Abby immediately. Tugging at one of her pigtails, he dragged her out of Ducky's hearing distance. "You crazy telling Ducky about that? He's been shocked enough already by finding out about us, don't ya think?"

"Err...that's true. But he's so sweet when he's half in the bag! Tomorrow I could tell him that this has just been a weird dream...!" Abby tried to explain herself, giggling. However, all she got in return was the infamous 'Gibbs glance'. Frowning, Abby had to face the fact that there was no use in any further attempt of discussing the topic.

"He's drunk, Abby, not stupid."

"Sorry, Sir."

Gibbs nodded, then jerking his head towards the large desk, indicating her to bend over it. Abby complied without hesitation, swiftly taking off her blouse and bra. In the meantime Gibbs turned around towards Dr Mallard.

"No interference, no comments. Just sit back, relax and enjoy. Okay?" Gibbs stated, then mumbling to himself, still a little concerned if this wasn't going a bit too far. "...and please don't drop dead..."

Ducky nodded, fetching himself another glass of alcohol from a bottle of Jack Daniels which he had just discovered on the small table not far from him. By then Abby had bent over the wooden desk, propping herself on her underarms. Her pale ass in the air, she waited in gleeful anticipation. Slowly Gibbs walked over, his steps echoing in the otherwise silent attic room.

He opened one of the drawers, getting out a dark, perforated wooden paddle (so as to reduce the air displacement to guarantee the full force of a smack), placing it for Abby to see.

Ducky cringed, he had seen such paddles a lot when he was a child and a adolescent in Scotland. Corporal punishment in consequence of misdemeanor had a long tradition in the UK, so one or two of these paddles had crossed his way, too. It had never been in a sensual way, nevertheless, he knew that Abby would be suffering quite a lot. He wondered if she was aware of that...

"You've been a bad girl today Miss Sciuto, haven't you?" Gibbs started his role-play dialogue, successfully putting on his best intimidating and harsh voice. He was so good at that. It gave Abby shivers as she retorted.

"Yes, Sir."

"You know your misbehavior deserves severe punishment?" Abby swallowed hard. "I do, Sir. Whatever you see fit." Unmistakably there was a lust-ridden tone to her voice.

"Good. Now, for your own sake, stay put."

…(censored part)

"Yes, Sir." Abby sighed with unrestrained pleasure, her eyes closed, evenly relishing the psychological part of her submissiveness and the gradually spreading tingle.

…(censored part)

"Pleaaaasssseee!" She cried in a dying voice, feeling like she would fall apart at any second.

"Will you obey next time?"

"Yessss, Sir!"

"Anything I ask?"

"Ohhhh, yesss! Anything, Sir!"

"Very well..."

…(censored part)

Abby collapsed upon the desk, totally spent by the awesome experience.

…(censored part)

** The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>There's a sequel up to this story: If you like, check out "Big Boys And Their Toys".<br>**


End file.
